A Monstral Zing
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Mavis is gone. Martha is gone. Jonny is gone. Everyone that Dracula cares about is gone. Until during his ritual he was interrupted by someone. His second Zing. Rated M for sex, and some references to cutting.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks goes out to Lexboss for the request.**

**Make sure to request stories guys and gals. I do listen.**

**While Mavis and Jonny are out on their own adventures (my other story) Dracula is feeling lonely.**

**He wakes up the day after Mavis and Jonny leave and make a decision.**

"My dear friends. Sorry to have waken you up so early. I have decided that instead of you all leaving today, you may leave within a weeks time. Have fun. And no mess up my new garden."

Dracula leaves the front desk and slowly glides up the stairwell. Frank and his buddies are out fishing. Something that Dracula never learned how to do.

He passes room by room. No one comes out to say hi. The shrunken heads are silent. Or it could just be that Dracula is not aware of his surroundings.

His guests roam the halls, happy to stay another week. The heads are bowing in their own unique way. His knights are dancing to the new mix that Jonny made.

And Dracula is sulking towards his room.

He opens his door and walks towards his coffin. Laying on top of the lid is a note. It is written on an old tattered piece of paper.

_Ill be by later_.

No name is left on the note.

Dracula walks towards the painting on the wall.

"Martha, why do i feel so alone?"

He picks up his knife and pulls back his sleeve.

"Why am i alone in this world?"

He places the knife on his flesh.

"Why have you found peace, yet i am hurting?

Pressure is placed on his arm as the blade starts to press in.

"Martha, please send me a sign that you are here."

A small trickle of blood starts to form at the tip of the knife.

"Send me a signal that i am not alone in this world."

The trail of blood starts to slide down his arm.

"Send me someone to be with Martha. If i can't be with you, then send me someone i can be with."

A knock at the door fills the silent room.

"Um, just a minute."

Dracula grabs a red cloth and wipes up the blood. Then he puts his robes back on and opens the door.

"And how might i be of assistance?"

A female mummy is standing at his door.

"Oh, um, are you looking for Murray? He isn't here."

The mummy shakes her head.

"Um, frank then? Or one of the other guests?"

She shakes her head again.

"Ok, um who are you here for."

A finger points at him.

"Me?! Why?"

_"I left you that note."_

"Why do i hear you but your mouth isn't moving?"

_"I speak in my mind Sir Dracula. Murray speaks because his cloth was uncovered for the screams. Mine were covered. I had boiling oil poured down my throat and then my mouth was wrapped so the screams could not be heard."_

"Wait, did they...?"

_"Yes. I was the Female Mummy. I was the Mummy that was fucked before the Mummification and During. Then my skin was burned off and wrapped up."_

"Were you young?"

_"I was 12. And i was a virgin."_

"Wow, well, what do you need with me again?"

_"I am here to talk."_

"Oh, well, im not much for talking."

_"May i come in Sir Dracula?"_

"Sure."

The Female Mummy looks at the blood on the tip of the knife as she walks in.

_"Why are you puncturing your skin?"_

"Oh, you saw that?"

Dracula picks up the knife and wipes it off.

"I don't have any chairs, so, would you like to sit on my coffin?"

She nods her head.

"So whats up?"

_"I understand how you feel Dracula."_

"No one understands this pain i feel."

_"My child clawed her way out of my womb and lived with me until she was 12. Then she ran off with one of the tresure hunters that came to my tomb."_

"That... That is just wierd."

_"Yes. It is. But i know how you feel so lonely. Trust me, i have felt it many time before."_

A tear forms at the corner of Dracula's eye.

"I do feel so alone. Every night i come in here and hurt myself until i feel like i can talk to my dead wife."

Another tear forms as the other slides down his face.

"I feel so alone."

He looks up in surprise as hands are holding his chest and he is pulled into some fleshy things.

He face gets red as he realizes what he is laying on.

She releases him and he smiles at her.

"Thanks."

Then, a wierd purple light reflects off of his eyes. And the same light reflects off of The Mummy's green eyes.

The Mummy smiles and holds out her arms again.

Dracula leans in and kisses her on the lips with full passion.

She pulls back and smiles.

"What is your name my love?"

She pulls his hand and places it on her right breast.

_"Mummy."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, to clear some things up. This is the second sequel to my zing series. And no, this is not part 3, this is part 2. A zing is tru is also part 2. These two stories are going on around the same time. Roughly the same time anyway. **

**You need to read both stories, as ill be intertwining the two. It starts in this chapter.**

**Also, im going ona writing spree tonight and tommorro, so if your following me then get ready.**

**Shoutout to Project 46- No One. **

Dracula is looking out at the moon and sees a bat flying towards the sacred mountain.

"What the?"

He uses his sight and finds that as soon as he looks at the top of the mountain, he can see nothing. But he can hear.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Dracula steps back from the railing in suprise.

"But it can't be..."

He looks toward the mountain again, and it is gone.

"I need to go and see what is going on for myself. Later."

He turns around and sees Mummy staring at him.

"Oh, um, hey. What's up?"

_"Why are you looking at the moon?"_

"Oh, well, it calms me."

_"You mean you are nervous?"_

"Yeah, I am."

_"Why my lord?"_

"Because i never thought that i could ever feel... That stuff again.

_"You know what makes me less nervous?"_

"Um, toliet paper?"

Dracula cracks a smile and Mummy smiles in return.

_"Food."_

"Oh! Are you hungry? I know a great place to dine."

Mummy nods her head.

_"That would be great my king."_

Dracula holds out his hands and lifts her up.

They walks down the hall, hand in hand.

In the background the sound of the mix is playing, but they do not care.

They walk past where the mix is playing and Dracula smiles.

"The benefits of having your own castle is that most of your guests aren't in the kitchen."

Mummy smiles.

They walk through the kitchen door and Dracula grabs them both some of the leftover birthday cake.

"Would you like anything else?"

_"Do you have any beetles?"_

Dracula walks over to a tile in the floor and pulls out an ornate jar.

"These beetles come from the first age. That means that they have the best flavor."

He hands the jar to Mummy and she smiles in thanks.

About 10 minutes pass by and Dracula feels something down below.

He sneaks a quick look and sees a bulge forming.

He looks at Mummy and she sees it too.

So she lifts her skirt up and a camletoe made of her bandages show.

Now Dracula is really hard.

He walks over and kisses her on the mouth.

_"My lord, lets fuck."_

He smiles devilishly and they fly out the window.

She drops down on the bed and Dracula changes form to human.

Hie bulge is even bigger now.

Mummy sees that and walks over to him.

She removes his cloak and his other clothing.

Then only his underpants saying 'mommy, can i please have some?', are showing.

She smiles, and pulls them down.

Dracula moans as his 14 inch cock flings out of his shorts and nails her in the face.

There is already some pre-cum dribbling down his meaty member.

He falls down on Mummy and removes her helm. Then he removes the first layer of bandages over her perky nipples.

He moves his hands over the nipples and starts to play with them.

He fondles one boob and sucks on the other. The taste of stale wrappings fueling his desire.

She starts to moan as her thousands of year old pussy starts to get wet.

_"Enter me my Lord. Fuck me till you bleed."_

He smiles and grabs his member.

Slowly he moves the head into position.

Then Mummy rocks her body forward and takes in the entire cock.

A slight bulge can be seen in the stomach area.

_"I feel you in my uterus."_

Dracula cares not and starts to pump himself in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

He picks up some speed.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

He looks down and sees some blood covering his cock and balls.

He goes fast as her blood makes him even harder.

In, out, in, out, in out.

Mummy screams in pure pleasure as she reaches her own bloody climax.

Then Dracula grunts. One spurt shoots up the length of his cock and embeds it in her uterus.

He pulls out as more spurts of cum fill up her hole.

He pulls out his cock and holds back the cum.

"I know i just fucked the shit out of you, but would you mind cleaning me?"

Mummy nods and pulls her body up.

She places her mouth over his cock and he lets the rest of the cum flow down her throat.

Not caring she cleans up the cum, and her bloody sweet cum.

Dracula smiles, lays down on the bed and watches his zing follow him.

He kisses her goodnight, enters his cock in her again, and they fuck into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**These next three chapters would be very short. The outline was vague for these three, so i'll combine all three into one. Enjoy.**

Mummy wakes from her deep sleep. Around her are pillows that are shredded and dried cum and blood everywhere.

She lifts herself up and feels a pang in her belly.

But she ignores it and goes to the bathroom.

She lowers herself on the seat and lets the fluid rush out of her.

Then she stands up and walks over to the bedroom door.

_"Am i really that full of cum?"_

She looks at the door and sees a note.

_My love, i have gone to hunt for the first time in 400 years. I shall be back in 3 days time. I think i shall try the hunting of animals this time. I love you my sweet._

She takes the note from the door and feels over it.

_"This is 3 days old. He should be here soon!"_

She moves back towards the bed when another pang hits her in her stomach._  
_

Wondering if she is hungry she feels her belly.

In surprise she yelps.

As she looks down a bulge in her belly shows. In a normal woman this would mean that she is 6 months pregnant.

She looks out the window with desperation in her eyes.

_"He implanted me and left me."_

Then, a dust cloud raises up over the trees.

She can hear the padded feet of someone running towards her.

The dust cloud reaches the window and the feet can be heard running up the steps.

Dracula rushes into the room.

"Sorry i'm late, i had a..."

He stops as he notices that Mummy has a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?"

_"You didn't leave me after all. Im so happy!"_

"Why would i ever leave you?"

She points down at her belly.

Dracula looks at it.

"I dont see what is wrong? Do you want me to..." He stops as Mummy turns to the side. "...Um, are you pregnant?"

She nods.

"You look like you are 6 months along, but i have only been gone 3 days... Were you asleep the entire time?"

_"Yes."_

"Just as i thought. As you slept the child grew 2 months for everyday."

_"So what does that mean?"_

"It means that we are to be married tonight."

Mummy cheers and Dracula smiles.

(...)

"So my friends, this has turned not into a birthday celebration, but a wedding party."

The monsters cheer.

"Now, my soon to be wife in and hour has something to say to you all."

Mummy walks forward and holds out her hands. Dracula holds them to balance her.

_"We would like to invite all of you to stay here forever. No more hiding in the shadows every year. This is your home now."_

All the monsters around them cheer with absolute happiness.

(...)

"Will you live forever my sweet?"

_"Yes. I will live forever. Just like you."_

They smile and kiss.

(...)

"Do you Sir Dracula take this beautiful creature to be your zing for as long as you both shall live?"

Dracula smiles and rags the blade across his arm.

As the blood spills into the goblet he says "I do. Now, and forever."

"Do you Mrs Mummy take this handsome mess to be your zing for as long as you both shall live?"

Mummy smiles in her bandages. She also takes the knife and slices her own arm.

As her dusty blood falls into the goblet she says _"I do. Now, and forever."_

The knight takes the goblet and add a vial of holy water to it.

"This vial of holy water shall seal you in marriage forever. This shall burn as you must pour it over your cuts. Then you both must drink."

Dracula grabs the goblet and dribbles it over Mummy's arm.

She takes goblet and and dribbles it over Dracula's arm.

They both take a sip and then set down the goblet.

"Now kiss as i pour the rest over your hands."

They kiss and the goblet seals their hands.

(...)

Mummy moans as the child's head starts to poke out of her.

"Just stay still my love. This will be over soon."

She screams as the child's head pops out and the teeth scrape her sensitive pussy.

"It is almost down my love. Just one more push."

She pushes and the body plops out onto the bed.

Dracula kisses Mummy and walks over to his child.

He washes the body with blood and bandages show.

As he washes the lower areas his finger accidentally slips into the hole.

As he pulls his finger out a tiny little moan can be heard.

"A baby girl?!"

_"Did you just finger our daughter?"_

"I guess so."

He washes her face and feels a small little sting on his hand.

He looks closely and sees tiny little fangs.

"My love?"

_"Yes?"_

Dracula picks up his daughter as color starts to flood the bandages.

He places their daughter in the arm of Mummy and smiles.

"What shall we name our little hybrid daughter?"

Mummy looks at him and kisses their daughter on the mouth.

The child coughs and whispers her first word.

Dracula smiles.

"Jessie it is then."

Dracula leans into his wife and kisses her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where the intertwined stories stray a bit. This ch takes place 2 years from the child's brith. **

**Note to Lexboss- I realize this wasnt in the original story plan, but this adds umph to the story. My mind works better this way. **

**I might also just put the last two ideas together im not sure. **

It has been two years since their child was born. She has grown more into a stubborn child. She is just like her Mummy. But she has the power of the vampire. Her wrappings are a small tint of pink instead of yellow. That is how they know she is part vampire.

All three of them are walking down the hallway to their room. Dracula traded in his coffin for a king size bed and made a room for his daughter.

Jessie stops and cocks her head.

"Daddy, mommy, i feel something."

_'I feel it too. Like, power...'_

Dracula holds his family close.

Then,

"I hear something..."

Dracula is looking around. Then the air in front of him shimmers. A hand with black nails reaches out. then some breasts follow.

"Daddy!"

Jessie is frightened.

Then the body comes into view. Her hands are on her hips.

"Hey dad."

"Mavis?!"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Where, wheres jonny?"

_'And how did you do that?'_

Mavis looks at Mummy. Then Jessie.

"Well, i dont have this power. Just jonny does. The only power i have is to be in the sunlight now."

"What? But it kills..."

Another body enters the area next to Mavis.

"Ugh. I hate doing that."

"Jonny?"

The man looks up. All his boyhood is gone. Now a Vampire like being stands in front of everyone.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I learned the truth. And i changed."

"Oh."

"So, who's the child?"

Jessie walks forward.

"My names Jessie." She sticks her hand out. "Nice to meet you!"

Jonny smiles.

"My name is Jonny. It's nice to meet you."

Mummy smiles as Jessie beams.

"Are you like me Jonny?"

Jonny stands up.

"First you must tell me who you are Mr. Jessie."

Jessie walks in-between Dracula and Mummy.

"This is my daddy and mommy!"

Mavis snaps to attention.

"What?"

"Um, i was going to tell..."

"Dad? What were you thinking?!"

_'Don't get angry with your...'_

"Don't interrupt me! Dad, I'm very disappointed dad."

"Why sugar cake?"

Mavis walks over to them both and hugs them.

"Because you didn't tell me that i have a new mother."

Jonny is standing off to the side with Jessie.

"Go say hi to your older sister."

Jessie runs over and jumps into Mavis's arms.

She wraps her arms around mavis and smiles at her mom.

Mummy gives mavis a kiss on the cheek.

_'I hope i'll be a good mother to you as well.'_

"You will. Thank you for saving my dad and now to start being a great mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so done with trying to write this story. I have 15 other i need to finish so i am done. My brain hurts. Lexaboss- i am not doing another sex scene for the end. I cant cant focus anymore. Sorry. Ill do my best to finish it according to your outline.**

Mummy is walking back towards their room. Dracula disappeared not long ago. Jessie is laid out in her arms, fast asleep.

As she walks into the room to put her daughter down she sees Dracula nude and on the bed.

Mummy walks right past him and puts their daughter in her bed. Then she closes the door and turns around to see a cock in front of her.

_'is there something you need my dear?'_

"Yes, im horny as fuck."

_'well i have a compromise.'_

"yes?"

_'I want another child. So you can have your wish and ill have mine.'_

_(sex scene)_

Dracula is breathing heavily as he shoots his final seed into her.

Mummy turns around and kisses him on the lips.

_'I love you."_

"I love you too."

Dracula smiles as they drift off into sleep (with his cock still inside her), as his seed makes yet another mummy.

Mummy watches over him and soon falls asleep as well.

**So, if any of you other viewers want a story, send me a PM with an outline. For any story. Thanks for stickin with me!**


End file.
